Rei No Ai
by Forgottenlover
Summary: A young teen named Aiko Hikino discovers she is the guardian of people's souls. Using her cat like powers and the help with her partner, Atsushi, go through demons and life problems! ((Sorta like Tokyo Mew MewSailor Moon))


'Hiya! I'm Aiko Hikino, I am 13 years old. I live in Osaka, Japan..I guess you can call me a normal teenager. I have crushes, problems but the worst one is SCHOOL! Aiii-ya. That one is the worst. Watching the teachers talk about something that you will probally not even need or hear of ever again. I have a crush on someone...but not a guy. It's my best friend Hitomi-chan. She's so nice and everything I wish I was...and my only true friend that I can trust. But I can never tell her how I feel and then she'll find me disgusting and stop being friends with me. I don't want that to happen! But maybe one day I ca'

"Aiko-chaaaan!" Hitomi squeeled yanking at the other girl's hair. 'Did I mention that she's pretty much my oppo-' Her inner thoughts were cut off by a certain girl that was jumping around, whinning. "Aiko-chan why do you always ignore me!? Do you hate me?! What did I do?!" She continued to whine and complain, questioning Aiko. "You always think that I hate you but that's not the case...it never is!" Hitomi blinked, "Really? You don't hate me?!" She clung onto the girl's arm. 'I've been told by my other friends that she may like me back but she doesn't. She isn't into girls. In fact she adores guys...she always talks about her boyfriend. Yes, she has a boyfriend. Isn't that just great? But as long as she's happy I suppose i'm okay.' "You wanna go to the park with me and the girls?!" She chirped and yanked at Aiko's sleeve, "Pwease?" Aiko poked Hitomi and mumbled, "You know I don't like your friends..." She pouted "I know! But give them a chance!" She sighed, "Fin-" "WAAAAAII!!" The girl jumped up and soon stormed off with Aiko. Hitomi continued to rant about Hiroshi and how their date went. "You know what I mean right? I don't want to rush into things but I still want him to know I care for him alot" 'I would never state my own opinion to her...if I did I would wind up dead so all I would do is nod. It's kind of stupid how I hide so much from my best friend. But I only do it cause I know what would happen...' "AHHH! What's that?!" The cheery girl hid behind Aiko. She blinked, "It looks like a little girl passed out" She said casually. "Aiko-chaaan don't kid like that! Go see if she's okay!" Before the other girl could say anything she was shoved towards the girl. "I wonder why i'm friends with you" She mumbled and walked to girl. "Hey!" The body didn't respond to her. "If you're dead can you give me a sign?" Hitomi just sighed, "Stop kidding around and see if she's dead!" Aiko just glared at Hitomi and poked the girl with a nearby stick. "Hello?!" The body glew a bright blue color. "Huh?!" Hitomi screamed and ran off with her cries. The other girl stood up and yelled to the other one running away. "WIMP!!!" She turned around to see a glowing light come out of the body and transformed into a monster that was twice her size. and roared at her "...No way..." She choked out.

Before she knew it the demon's long tail landed right next to her. "AII!! WHAT DID I DO?!" She tried to make a run for it but the tail of the demon grabbed her legs. "LET ME GO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!" She tried to punch it but wound up hurting herself. "AII-YAAA!" She was soon being flunged around by the demon that had a hold of her legs, "I DON'T LIKE THIS! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" She continued to cry out and shouted for help. ISN'T THIS WHEN MY GUARDIAN COMES TO SAVE ME AND TELLS ME I'M A MAGICAL GIRL?!?! She was soon cut off by her thoughts when she was no longer in the grasp of the demon but was now making her way to hit the ground. "AH-" She paused and saw that she was glowing gold and landed on the ground safely. She blinked and looked around, "Eh??? Who did that?! I couldn't"  
The girl stood there in shock, forgetting about the enormous demon behind her. I couldn't have...did I just..GLOW?! But how? I don't have magic. Ahh! Tell me this is a dream. She turned around and saw the demon waiting for her. "YOU'RE STILL HERE?!" The demon roared and sent a ruby red blast at her from it's mouth. She backed away, hoping that her 'powers' would once again save her. "Are you dead?" A voice..."Oi! Are you dead?" Wha.. She opened her eyes to see a young lady holding her. "Eh?! Who are you?! WHERE ARE WE?! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!!!" The other person just blinked at her questions and her remarks. "I WAS RAPED BY A GIRL!" She whinned. "I'm not a GIRL! I'm a guy!" He snapped at her. She blinked, "THAT'S WORSE! I COULD BE PREGNANT! AHH"

"Are you dead?" A voice..."Oi! Are you dead?" Wha.. She opened her eyes to see a young lady holding her. "Eh?! Who are you?! WHERE ARE WE?! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!!!" The other person just blinked at her questions and her remarks. "I WAS RAPED BY A GIRL!" She whinned. "I'm not a GIRL! I'm a guy!" He snapped at her. She blinked, "THAT'S WORSE! I COULD BE PREGNANT! AHH!!" He whacked her on the head, "CAN YOU SHUT UP?!" She blinked and her eyes started to water. "No..don't cry..." His eyes widened in fear. She sniffled and looked around, "Where am I?" He stood up and strenched, "You're at my shrine" He sighed in relief when his back cracked. "Why? Before I was with that demon! And I glew and then I..." She continued to rant about the battle from before. "Are you done?" He looked at her in a irrated way. "No!!" She paused for a minute, "Umm...Oh yeah! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He sighed. "How can I explain this...you're a guadian of the world's inner light" She blinked, "What's that?" "It means you protect people's hearts..their energy I suppose" He mumbled to her. "Waaait. You're telling me. I am a guardian? I have magical powers and I get to kill monsters?!" She stared at him waiting for an answer. "I g-guess so." Here comes the whinning. "Hmm" She rubbed her chin, "It could be a good excuse to get out of school..." She nodded. "Yeah..." She looked up at him, "And are you my partner? You help me out and stuff!?" She said hopefully. "Y-yes?" He cringed a little from the tone of her voice. "Well...this is going to be interesting!" She nodded. 'Why do I always get into so many odd and strange things...' She blinked. "Wait...how am I going to fight them!?" He sighed, "You were once a protector...in your 'past life' I suppose you can call it that. I believe you still have your cat like powers." He said like it was nothing. This just caused Aiko to blink. "I'll tell you the rest when you're ready..." Mumbling, he walked off. "WAAAIT!!" She ran off following him and kept asking him questions.

'My life was never the same again...'


End file.
